


Inadequate Mana

by Zinthezinner



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Gen, Mana - Freeform, Strategy Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Rin isn't confident that she and her companions will be able to successfully destroy the grail with the resources they currently have at hand.
Kudos: 2





	Inadequate Mana

“You feel inadequate?”   
  
Rin had never been so insulted in the past three minutes. She knew Saber could be a little oblivious sometimes, but geez!   
  
“No!! W-well. I just wish I could be sure we can win, okay? Thousands of lives are on the line here!”   
“Then what do you propose we do?”   
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, Rin shifted on the bed. Saber was on the floor (which she herself had insisted on), looking up patiently. At least  _ she _ was obedient.   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
The servant tilted her head.   
  
“I hate this. I hate this. I wish I just had more mana naturally.”   
“Unfortunately that is not how this works. We must work with what we have.”   
“Must we though?”   
  
This seemed to startle Saber. She sat with furrowed brow.   
  
“I hate to say it, but if we want a win we may have to get more.”   
“Master, we cannot!”   
“I get that! I’m not gonna tell you to gas a preschool or anything, but if we don’t take care of the grail properly  _ thousands _ of lives will be lost, including our own. A handful should be enough-”   
“A handful? Master, this is not honourable.”   
“Then we pick some scummy men or something, clean up the streets, I don’t know! I don’t want to use a command seal on this, Saber.”   
“Then don’t. This is not the way to win.”   
  
Groaning, Rin fell back on the bed.   
  
“You two are really stretching me thin here, you know that?”   
“Apologies.”   
“I guess I’m overthinking it. Maybe. Just... giving my mana to you, giving my mana to Shirou, keeping some for myself... it’s a pain.”   
“You’re scared?”   
  
Rin had never been so insulted in the past two minutes.   
  
“No!! We’re just going up against a powerful enemy, and I wanted to be sure we stand a chance.”   
“If it helps, I am confident we can succeed.”   
  
She rolled up her sleeve to look at her forearm. It was easy to feel the mana pulsing steadily through her. It was enthralling. She was pretty powerful herself...   
  
“You don’t think less of me now, do you?”   
  
Saber was silent for just a little too long.   
  
“Yeah, I fig-”   
“No. I understand that you were merely weighing all options. It was not a fair option, but...”   
“... Mm. I don’t think I would’ve done it anyway, I just had to think through it. It’s not worth it, we can win without it. You’re right. We just need to be confident. That asswipe would love to see us lacking confidence, and like hell I’m giving him what he wants!”   
  
A smile from the servant prompted one from the master.   
  
“Good strategy meeting, Saber!”   
“Indeed, master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for this at 3am, slept, then sprinted to complete it after waking up. Woooo! Just a small fic, but anything published is published.


End file.
